


Late At Night

by Alec_Bane



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec_Bane/pseuds/Alec_Bane
Summary: I can't take credit for this one shot. This one was written by crazy-nobody and it's amazing! Thank you so much for letting me put this in my book.~Love Brea





	Late At Night

Will was walking home from his friend's house. It was a cold October day, close to Halloween. The sun has set and Will had to hurry home because he knew that his parents were probably having attack. The only quick way home was through the cemetery.   
Will was terrified of the place so he ran. "Where ya going stranger?" A voice said behind him and Will stopped dead in his tracks. He turned to see a boy around his age, with black hair, dark eyes, and pale skin. He stepped out of the shadows and Will could see that he was wearing all black, with splashes of red. Will smiled because he was handsome and exactly Will's type.    
"Hey I'm Will Solace. Do you think you could help me out of this place?" He asked wanting a reason to talk to the stranger. "I'm Nico di Angelo," he said. "And yeah, sure."   
Will was too baffled by his charms to say anything. Sure it was odd that he was hanging out at a cemetery at night, but hey Will was there, so he couldn't judge.   
They made small talk as Nico led Will out of the cemetery. "So when can I see you again?" Will asked. He liked Nico. A lot.   
Nico frowned sadly. "You can see me anytime you want," he said, looking into Will's eyes. "As long as you come, here."   
Then Nico faded into the shadows and Will ran off into the night.


End file.
